


Discipline

by DeathjunkE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Bullying, Humiliation, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathjunkE/pseuds/DeathjunkE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discipline is made of a combination of three things: humility, selflessness and obedience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for hpnexgendarkfest 2010 on LJ
> 
> Prompt: Because of his family's history, Scorpius's schoolmates have always given him a hard time. As a result, he has grown up believing he is worthless and bad. One (or more) of the Potters loves to take advantage of his low self-esteem. An emotionally and/or physically abusive relationship.tt

**Name/LJ:** DeathjunkE  
 **Title:** Discipline  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count (or Medium for artists):** 6081  
 **Pairing(s):** Harry Potter/Scopius Malfoy(no actual intercourse), James Sirius Potter/Scorpius Malfoy, Harry Potter/Albus Severus Potter  
 **Warnings:** Slash, Oral, Anal, Abuse(emotional and physical), Neglect, some violence  
 **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
 **Summary:** Discipline is made of a combination of three things: humility, selflessness and obedience.  
 **Author/Artist's Notes:** WHOOT! I made it!  
This story is for Prompt 16.

 

“Ooo, it’s the little Death Eater.” They cooed at him with sneers on their faces.

There were so many of them standing over me. Twelve at the least, fifteen at the most, and all of them hated me. They hissed, spat, and swung at me. All the while chanting “Little baby Death Eater.”

As they jeered and kicked, I clutched my sides and curled in on myself. If I didn’t move they were more likely to stop. None of this was new. It was just the way things are here at Hogwarts.

I’ve always been terrified here, but I didn’t want to go back home.

Here the pain was only physical. At home it was… painful in a different way. My father was a frail man who never left his bed chambers, ate bird sized portions and drank like a fish. My mother who was more like an ice sculpture than a human being. It was a never-ending existence at Malfoy manner where emptiness and misery was the norm.

At least here there are other people—sure about eighty percent of them hate me but those who don't are pleasant enough. They don't spit at me or hurt me, some times they say hello in the hallways and when I’m in the Ravenclaw common room, they sometimes invite me to play a game of chess or cards.

It’s not so bad.

I have to keep telling my self it’s not so bad.

It’s not so bad.

 

“… no one would dare do anything like this again if you had the boy under your care. Believe me Filius and I have tried to make this nonsense stop.”

The sound of McGonagall’s thick somber voice penetrated my dreams, I wanted to open my eyes, but I couldn’t. They felt too heavy and I was just too tired.

From the smell, I could tell I was in the hospital wing, nothing new. I just listened the best I could.

“He’s a sweet kid, I wouldn’t mind looking after him. But the thing is he’s not in my house, so how can I help?”

“Do what you need to do to help.” I heard quick clicks and knew McGonagall was leaving.

I fought to make my eyes open, but it was too hard. The most I could do was open my mouth. It was so dry that I started coughing almost immediately. I couldn’t see, but I could feel twice as well as usual. I felt a strong warm hand on my back propping me up and a cool glass against my lips.

I didn’t want to drink anything so I turned my head away only to have the glass follow me pressed insistently to my mouth. I parted my lips to tell who ever was holding the glass that I didn’t want any, but the cool water filled my mouth and suddenly, I was parched. I tried to drink it all, gulp after desperate gulp until the water was pulled away.

“No-”

I found strength in my arms and reached for the cup, but they were pushed away with a firm, “Stop that.” I did. Who ever was helping me situated themselves behind me so that my back was resting against their chest. “Here, let me wash your face. Your eyes are caked closed and you’re covered in blood. After I clean you off then you can drink a little more.”

He carefully dabbed a wet cloth on my eyes. I prayed whoever it was wouldn’t stop for it felt so good to be touched. The last time someone had touched me in a non-threatening way was eight years ago before grandmother died. I relished the simple kindness and leaned toward the warmth.

“Can you open your eyes now?”

I did, and I was floored by what I saw. Professor Potter, the NEWT-level Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, was the one wiping my blood off my face. “S-sir, I can do tha-at-at.” I stammered and went to grab the cloth. I had indulged myself far too much. My face flushed with embarrassment, I must have looked so pathetic to him, a real live war hero.

“Be still.” Professor Potter's voice was soft yet still commanding. I, of course, let my hands lie limp in my lap. I had always been obedient --a "good-boy" grandmother had said—I just could never find it in me to disobey an order. “I’ve got four children of my own --well one is actually my godson, but still in all there’s no need to be embarrassed.” I stared blankly at his face as he wiped mine with a small white washcloth.

I had never seen him up close before. You don’t get into advanced defense until your fifth year and even then it was only if you showed a lot of ability. I examined him, he was really good looking with sharp features and these fantastic impossibly green eyes.

He put that cloth to the side and pressed his lips to my forehead, like Grandmother used to. “I’ll look after you, alright. So get some sleep.” He laid me back down and left the hospital wing with a smile and wave.

I watched the door until I drifted off.

My rest was peaceful, or at least it was until I had this dream that I was underwater and couldn’t breathe. I tried to wake myself up by moving but hands held me down

Opening my eyes, I saw three figures above me. One on each side of me and the final crouched over me with his hands squeezing my neck. It was then that I realized that this wasn’t a nightmare. I looked into my attackers eyes—the only part of them I could see-- as I tried to thrash out of his grasp, gagging and trying to gasp for air. Spots began to blot out my vision and I struggled to keep focus. Suddenly, There were flashes of light -one purple, the other red. And then I saw nothing.

* * *

I must admit, by now I was pissed off.

This was the third time that I had woken up not knowing where the hell I was, what was going on or anything else for that matter. All I did know was that the room I was in overlooked the forbidden forest and that the blankets and draperies were not the uniform white that Madame Pomfrey insisted upon.

When I had realized I was no longer in the hospital wing the pain had managed to catch up with me. I brought my hand up to my throat and winced at the tender feeling. No doubt, it was bruised. It’s just the way it works with pale skin—and God, am I pale. Grandmother used to call me milk when I was little.

Thinking of Grandmother made my eyes sting and my nose burn. Sooner than I would have liked I felt the tears trickling down my face. I wiped my face with the back of my hands to brush away the tears and couldn’t help but notice the thick purple bands of bruising around my wrists.

I was a pathetic mess, beaten and desperate.

All I wanted was someone to touch me or sit besides me. A little bit of human contact was what I strived for --what I lived for, in fact. I wanted to be like the other kids. The kids who had parents didn’t cringe at the sight of them and maybe have a friend or two.

I couldn't stop my sobbing and the noise I was making brought Professor Potter into the room and to my bedside. He looked at me with those deep green eyes and ran his fingers through my hair. “Poor baby, it’s alright. I’ve got you now.” I didn’t have the heart to tell him I wasn’t a baby. I didn’t want him to stop petting my hair or rubbing his warm hands over my shoulders and back. “Tell me what’s wrong. I’ll fix it all.”

I looked up at him in astonishment. The tears still poured from my eyes making my vision blurry, but still, I could only stare. He was Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding world, the Boy Who Lived, The Man Who Conquered. He could fix anything; he was a living legend, a living god if some rumors were to be believed. In that moment, I knew that if anyone could make me into someone of worth it would be him. So I told him everything.

I told him about how mother and father hated me, that I wasn’t a good son, if I was then why would they hate me? I was a terrible person, because if I were a good person then people wouldn’t hurt me. All I wanted was for everyone to stop hurting me.

I cried, holding on to him with everything I could. Professor Potter rocked me back and forth until I was limp, exhausted and could only sniffle into his damp shirt.

“Scorpius, the reason everyone behaves like this is because they think you are like your father.”

“No, I’m not!” I exclaimed, pushing away from the professor. I was nothing like father! I would never be the man who locked himself away and hovered on the brink of death because he simply had nothing better to do!

“You see. It’s that right there.” He said solemnly.

"What's right there? I don’t understand!" If he could tell me what was wrong I could fix it! I could be better! I leaned forward desperate for his words.

“It's that lack of self-restraint and discipline makes people think that you're like your father."

"But I'm not I'm nothing like him he's… he's--"

"Undisciplined, cruel, arrogant and did a lot of things that hurt people or killed them,” He said solemnly. “You look so much like him and the way you behave; undisciplined and standoffish, makes them think of Draco. To get back at Draco they hurt you.”

“I’m not undisciplined! I’m not.”

“Then why am I the only one willing to love you?”

That question made my breath catch in my throat. I stilled myself and looked up into his face again, his glasses had slid down his nose and for the first time I looked directly into his eyes. Just for a moment, I saw a red flash in his eyes and bowed my head in remorse. Here he was trying to help me, being honest and I couldn’t even accept it graciously. “I’m sorry…”

“No, you’re young and wild.” He crooned sliding a warm calloused hand under my chin and making me look at him through my lashes. “If you would like I will teach you self- restraint and as well as the rest of your studies here at Hogwarts. You will be removed from day-to-day life here and placed solely in my care.”

I nodded immediately, to turn down a gift like this would be madness.

“I have gotten your father's permission and the permission of the Board of Governors. All that is needed to seal the deal is your mark. Since you're going to be my apprentice no one but you can make this commitment final.” He made a quick gesture with his fingers and papers appeared in mid-air, hovering in front of me. “Do you understand what this means?”

“Somewhat, sir.”

“It means that you will be my apprentice. Your education and well being become my responsibility and priority once these documents are signed. You will call me Master and obey me, and I will teach you everything I know.”

Before he could change his mind I bit my thumb and pressed the bloody finger to the page. Documents signed in blood were ironclad, and I had to make sure he couldn’t change his mind and drop me when he realized how pathetic an apprentice I would be.

“Yes, Master,” I said with a watery smile, for the first time, things were looking up for me.

* * *

Master Potter had come with me to retrieve my belongings from the Ravenclaw tower. The bustling students froze when they saw him trailing behind me.

Only two came over, those twins with the strange names bounded up to me and just stared at me with their huge blue eyes. They abruptly faced one another then looked back at me. The one on the left shook his head and the one on the right sighed, “Never sign in blood.”

I paid them no mind; they were always saying strange things.

\---

When I became Master’s apprentice I moved in with him. The bedroom that I had awoken in earlier had become my own. When I was sick I didn’t realize how very Spartan it was with just a bed and a small locked wardrobe. There was also one small window close to the ceiling.

But I loved it there.

In Master’s quarters I was never taken by surprise and beaten until I couldn’t move. I also wasn’t ignored. Gone were times I talked to myself just to prove I still could speak.

The days were long and busy. I woke at six, ate the breakfast that the elves prepared and showered. At a quarter to seven, I walked with Master to his classroom carrying his papers or props. While he taught his morning classes, I did the readings he gave me while I sat in the back of the class. At lunch, I was instructed to go to his quarters where I would eat and wait for him to arrive. We did practical work in every subject from one to four (sometimes longer if I couldn’t perform the spell). After that was dinner and then free time until I went to bed.

But my free time was spent in his presence sitting cross-legged on the sofa, the floor or perched on the coffee table listening to him talk. I loved the Master, he spoke to me while pet my hair. Most of all, he wasn’t so disgusted by my presence that he refused to eat with me. I loved my days spending time with the Master.

I did my best to please him, but I messed up. I screwed thing up very badly.

Master was at a meeting for the day and it was a Hogsmeade weekend. I just wanted to walk around the town for a little while, get a change of scenery and speak to the old barkeep at the Hog’s Head. I went to the village and browsed all of the shops and listened to old man Aberforth talk about the students of the last generation. Aberforth was in the middle of one such story when he stopped midway and mumbled, “He looks fit to spit nails.”

I turned to see who he was talking about and froze. It was Master, and he looked anything but pleased. “Scorpius, is there a legitimate reason that you aren’t in the sitting room going over the work I gave you?”

“It’s a Hogsmeade weekend. I just wan--”

“It’s not a Hogsmeade weekend for you, that’s for Hogwarts students.”

To be honest, I had forgotten that I wasn’t a Hogwarts student anymore. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

“No. No, you’re not.” He gestured for me to follow him and turned around. I slid off the bar stool waved at Abeforth and scurried to fall into step with Master. Once I was beside him he began talking, “You’re not sorry--”

“But I am!”

“Hush child,” He said sharply, accompanying the rebuke with a sharp pinch to my arm. I squeaked but didn’t say another word as Master continued, “It is my fault. I was neglectful in instilling you with the discipline you so desperately need. I told you that I would teach you to be more disciplined and I haven’t. This is my fault, I have been focusing so much on magic that I forgot about the other things.”

“Master, you’ve been so good to me. Please don’t blame yourself.” I inched closer to him and was tempted to press against his side. “I’m so sorry.”

He didn’t say another word to me. We walked to the castle, bumping into Master ’s sons on the way. The youngest was in my year and the oldest was in his sixth year. The eldest was holding the other’s wrist, as if his younger brother needed to be guided back to the castle, and seemed to be annoyed. I was curious about how they behaved with their father; how any son behaved with their father actually.

It was a decidedly odd exchange; the youngest one seemed to be trying his best to tug his wrist away from his brother and leave while the older stared at me and spoke to his father. I didn’t like the look but I stayed quiet, it wouldn’t do to be rude especially since I was already in trouble.

By the time Master and I had reached the castle we were alone again. I followed him to his quarters, expecting another lecture.

“Go bathe and get to bed.”

I wasn’t expecting the dismissal and it really hurt, knowing how much he must have been disgusted with me. The only person who had ever been willing to try to love me, or care was angry and it was my fault. I just nodded and made my way to the bath. I stripped off as soon as I closed the door. Wasting time would only make Master even more annoyed so I soaped up and brushed my teeth quickly before I stood under the warm water. I stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around my hips and made my way back to my bedroom.

I was surprised to see Master crouched down in front of my trunk sifting through my belongings and pulling out any clothes he could find. I was about to say something but then thought better of it, as his apprentice I had no right to demand explanations. He was my teacher, my guide. To question him or his judgment would have been distrustful, disrespectful and grounds for him to terminate the apprenticeship. I took a deep breath and came closer, “Master, can you please pass me my pajama pants?”

“I said shower and go to bed. I did not give you any steps in between, did I?”

“B-but, I don’t have… I’m naked.”

It happened so fast that I didn’t even have time to react. Master had stood up straight and slapped me. The left side of my face was numb but to my fingertips it felt hot. My eyes burned with tears. Master’s face was so placid that for a moment I thought I imagined the slap. But then he moved again, lightening fast and ripped the towel from my hips.

“Little boy,” His tone was low and the words drawn out. He snapped his fingers and pointed to the bed. I didn’t need anything else. I scrambled to the bed and crawled under the covers.

I watched as Master piled all of my clothes, robes and personal items to the side. The normally soft cotton felt like sand paper on my aching face and tears leaked from my eyes onto my pillowcase.

“All of this,” He gestured to the pile of my things, “Is not necessary. I will be taking all of it. When I believe you have learned some discipline and regain my trust you will get them back.” He flicked a finger and my things disappeared.

I watched wide-eyed as he approached my bedside, Master ran a hand through his short black hair and examined me with pursed lips. I closed my eyes and did my best to stifle the sobs in my throat. My stomach clenched, what if he thought I was too much trouble and decided that he didn’t want to be my teacher any more? I couldn’t bear the thought.

My eyes flew open when I felt warm lips pressed to my forehead. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of everything, but you must obey. Do nothing unless I tell you to.” His warm rough hand cradled my sore face and I couldn’t help but to feel better. There was still a chance for me.

The next morning, I woke at the usual time and slipped out of bed pulling the sheet behind me. I opened my trunk to find some pants and my uniform, but there were only books, parchment and quills in it. I chewed my lip and sighed, he must not have realized that he had taken my uniform along with my recreation clothes. I wrapped the soft sheet around my body, covering as much skin as I could before heading into the main room in search of Master.

“Master?”

He emerged from the kitchen with a slice of toast between his lips. “Scorpius.”

“M-my clothes… You took all of my pants and unifor-uniforms last night.” I stumbled over my words as I fought vainly against a blush that I felt spreading across my face.

“I know. And just so that you know, I didn’t take your clothing so that you could wrap yourself in a sheet.”

I knew I shouldn’t have continued on the subject but I couldn’t help it. “But I’m naked, sir.”

His eyes flashed red for just the smallest of instants, no doubt a play of the light on his glasses. His brow furrowed and he flicked a finger in my direction. The sheet had disappeared and I dropped into a huddle, trying my best not to be seen.

“You are going to learn some discipline while you are here with me. Discipline is made of a combination of three things: humility, selflessness and obedience.”

I stared straight ahead at the stone floor and chewed on my lip as I listened to him. This man was my master and I was his apprentice. He was here to teach me and guide me because he knew what was best. I was to do as he ordered because that was how I was supposed to learn. I was supposed to follow orders and mandates with grace and dignity. I knew all of this but I still felt shame.

“You won't be needing any clothes because you won't be leaving these rooms until you learn how to conduct yourself properly.”

The glossy green of his dragon hide boots came in to view and I shuddered. I don’t know what I was waiting to happen but I was startled when Master smoothed his fingers through my hair.

“You’ll be such a good boy when I’m done.”

I wanted to be a good boy more than anything! If I was a good boy then the Master could probably love me. Maybe mother and father would too. Maybe the other students wouldn’t spit at me when I walked the halls.

“Please Master, please! I want to be a good boy. Really I do. Please.”

I felt the warm hand that I loved so much slide across the nape of my neck down to my chin. He tipped my head up and I looking into his almond shaped eyes. “Before you can be a good boy, you have to learn to be _my_ good boy. Today’s lesson is humility.”

Master Potter turned on his heel and walked back into the kitchen. I followed at a subdued pace, doing my best to hide my nudity with my hands. I headed toward the table, eager to occupy my usual seat and let the table hide my bare body from sight.

In place of my usual seat was a cushion and in front of it was a tray loaded down with a full breakfast. I couldn’t focus on that, my hurt and indignation was too great, I knew that I wasn’t worthy of much, but certainly I was still human! “I’m not a dog!”

“I never said you were.” Master Potter never let his eyes stray from the stack of papers besides his mug. “Now, fix your tone and eat your breakfast.”

“I’m not a dog,” All I could see was the lack of a chair and feel the stone beneath my feet. “I won't eat from the floor!”

“Sit and eat. Throwing a tantrum wont get you anywhere.”

I snorted and turned around, my intention was to return to my room but I never made it farther than a half step away. The magic forced me backwards until I was at Master’s side.

He pushed back in his chair and gazed at me over the frames of his glasses. “Because you want to fuss and be disobedient then I am left with no choice but to be much harder on you.” He dragged me across his lap and I squirmed as much as I could, not wanting to be vulnerable or helpless. In the end my face was just inches from the floor, my hands pinned to my back and my legs held still from the weight of his thigh.

“Let me go, please!” I begged and pleaded with him to release me. I was too exposed and just wanted it all to end. “I’ll sit and eat! Please, I’m sorry!”

Master paid no attention to my pleas. He lifted his hand and laid a sharp smack down on my bum. All I could do was rock my body side-to-side desperately, but it didn't stop the burning stinging pain. I squealed and hollered pleas for mercy and forgiveness in combination with my sobs, but Master took no notice. He kept smacking at full force. Before I knew it my body refused to move any more, all I could do was shriek, and still he didn’t stop. It continued for a few minutes more before he pushed away from him. I scrambled to my feet quickly and moved until my back was pressed against the wall.

Master walked around the table as he cleared it of the trays and wares before he vanished the cushion on the floor. He didn’t look at me, he didn’t even touch me, and instead he magically moved me onto the table and positioned me on all fours.

I don’t know if he held me into position with a spell or not, regardless I didn't dare move. I wasn’t keen on trying his patience and didn’t want him to be mad at me anymore. Under my breath I prayed that he would talk to me or run his fingers through my hair. I didn’t want this silent treatment or another assault on my swollen rear end.

He then left me there in the kitchen alone. During those minutes, I had manages to calm myself so that I was no longer sobbing hysterically and barely breathing. My back itched, I could feel the cool air brush over my, genitals and toes. Resting my weight on my hands and knees made them ache. The tear tracks made my cheeks uncomfortably sticky My thighs and buttocks were sore and hot and probably swollen. In those tense moments, I was more aware of myself than I had ever been before. I fought the flush that was spreading across my entire body. In those moments I realized that I was beyond naked and vulnerable, I was helpless and exposed.

It was absolutely humiliating.

But still I knew everything I was and would be was all in the hands of Master. Everyone loved Master, he was a hero. Yes, I was afraid and ashamed but I was eager as well. He would surely know what I needed to become a person worthy of my humanity.

Master returned with an arm full of things, I could only make out a jar of clear stuff, a pair of mittens and a few strips of ribbon. What ever else he carried I couldn’t see, he dropped everything on the counter and turned to me, looked at me for the first time since he had pulled me across his lap. He said nothing as he reached under me, but he was so close to mine that I could feel the heat from his body. I felt his hand graze the skin from my chest down my stomach and even lower. Suddenly his fingers were pinched a few of my pubes and yanked them out. I didn’t scream or moan, it hurt too much for that—I gasped instead.

I lifted my head and fixed my eyes on Master. I watched as he rolled the hairs between his fingers.

“You want dog, I’ll give you dog.” He said, with a matter-of-fact tone before the hairs attached them selves to a little glass thing in his hand and started to lengthen, multiply and take shape shape. After a few seconds I was staring at the tail of a border collie in the color of my own hair.

It was stupid of me not to realize what was going to happen, especially after Master dipped the glass part of the instant tail into the oil filled jar.

I yelped loudly and jerked up to sit on my heels when I felt the cold smooth glass part enter me. I couldn't stay seated for long, my arse hurt too much so I kneeled up trying to angle away from Master. My breathing was ragged and I was frantic, I didn’t know what to do. If I left my self exposed then Master would put that thing inside me, but if I tried to keep it inaccessible I’d be in pain and run the risk of making him angry once more.

In the end the choice was taken from me. Master tapped my sore bottom warningly before he wrapped an arm around me before he pushed it past the flesh of my buttocks so that I felt the cool glass pressed against my most intimate and shameful place. Master pushed and pulled at the glass thing, it started slipping into me. I squirmed like mad. At first Master only pushed it in a little bit before wiggling it and pulling it back out. He did this over and over putting more and more in me until the entire glass piece was settled inside of me. I hid my face behind my hands, as if that would allow me to hide my shame.

I felt dirty.

Why couldn’t I have just follow orders!? It wasn’t like he was asking me to build a scaled replica of the Taj Mahal from unicorn hair. He just asked me to sit and have breakfast. It wasn’t worth even half of this humiliation!

“Sit facing me.”

I did as he asked shaking and sobbing all over again as the unforgiving hardwood of the table met my aching flesh. It was all I could do not to spring up and grab hold of my maltreated backside. The burning and itching pain along with the presence of my ‘tail’ made me wriggle, shift and wriggle helplessly.

Thankfully, Master paid no heed to my movement. Instead, he slipped a pair of ivory mittens over my hands and spelled them into place. “Get off of the table.” I sprung off of the table and tried to cup my poor behind in my hands, the wool mittens made my skin prickle so I pulled them away. “Dogs don’t walk on two legs, Scorpius.”

I hesitated for just a moment before I lowered myself to the floor propping myself on my hands and knees. The flagstones were hard and I could feel them even through the thick wool of my mittens and when I moved I felt the 'tail' shift inside of me and brush against my thighs.

“Very good.” I looked over my shoulder at Master. He couldn’t have been too disgusted with me if he told me I was good. “Now go, eat your breakfast.” I gave him a shaky smile –it wouldn’t do to appear ungrateful for this second chance-- and made my way back to the tray on the floor. There was no cushion there but I didn’t complain, I wasn’t intending on sitting down anyway.

I searched the tray for a spoon so that I could start on my oatmeal. Master must have known what I was looking for because he just chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair and down my back a few times. “Dogs don’t use utensils, boy.”

I looked up at him pitifully and he only smiled in return. He never stopped petting me. His warm hands chased away the chill of the room and my shame as they stroked my back and shoulders. “Think of it as your first lesson in humility and obedience.”

“Yes sir.” I mumbled and bowed over the bowl of oatmeal, doing my best not to get it on my face, failing anyway.

I could bear this.  
I could do this.

Master wasn’t cruel, he was teaching me. He was showing me the difference between the way he had been willing to treat me and the way a dog was treated. I had been unappreciative and this was the price I would pay.

Once I had eaten half of my breakfast and managed to sip some of my orange juice I was full and tired. I let my eyes roam the room, it was empty but I could see Master’s dragon hide boots propped on the coffee table in the next room. “Master, I’m done.”

“Then come here,” He said, “I have someone I want you to meet.”

As I crawled into the sitting room, I caught my reflection in one of the low mirrors and winced. My eyes and nose were red and puffy, from my crying. The slap from last night was a pale blue bruise against the pink tint of my skin and there were little smudges of oatmeal here and there on my face. My body was the same pale milky color until I caught sight of my battered rump. It was a mottled red, purple and blue with small patches of white that would have doubtlessly been blisters had Master continued to swat at me. The tail shifted from side to side as I moved looking almost natural. Master cleared his throat and I knew that I had to stop examining myself and pay attention to the occupants of the room.

I had seen both boys around the school. I had never spoken to them before or even had a class with them but I knew who they were. They we're Master's sons. Even though it was impossible for me not to know who they were Master still introduced them to me as if we hadn't attended the same school for the last four years.

“Scorpius, this is my oldest son, James.” Master gestured to the boy with auburn hair and clear blue eyes, “and this is my younger son Albus.” Albus looked like a younger replica of his father. He reminded me of Master without broad shoulders and that commanding presence.

“Hello.” I whispered, my blush flaring up and my eyes burning once more.

“Al is here to show you what it means to be selfless. Isn’t that right, Albus?” The boy with that charming green eyes and innocent face flushed and looked at his feet. He understood my shame better than I did. “Albus?”

“Yes, sir.” I watched as Albus stripped right there in the center of the room and knelt down at his older brother’s feet.

“And my dear James will teach you what it means to be obedient.”

“Of course Dad.” He said with a grin. “Well Scorpius, come here. I can hardly show you the proper way of doing things from across the room.”

I crawled forward slowly, shivering.

James’ grin unnerved me. When anyone but Master smiled at me it was because they were about to hurt me. My stomach clenched tightly, but I kept moving until I was directly across from Albus. I leaned back, not resting my weight on my heels, but hovering over them. I kept my fingertips pressed to the floor to stay my balance and awaited instruction.

“Stay on all fours, head down.” James didn’t hesitate. He circled behind me as I assumed his directed position. The shivers began to take over my body as I felt his thin cool fingers trail down my spine and into the cleavage of my ass. “Looks like you were naughty.” He snickered while wiggling a finger in besides the glass part of my tail. Pain and embarrassment made me flush and press my forehead to the floor. “Don’t worry, its nothing new. Al’s had worse.”

When James yanked the tail out I had to bite my hand hard not to make a sound. What ever he put in place of the glass was softer but thicker and longer. It hurt so much that I tried to scramble away. The older boy circled a arm around my waist and tugged me back in place. “No more moving, got me.”

Every time that thing entered me I lurched forward. My breathing was fast paced and I couldn’t help but to gasp and cry out, it hurt so much. I opened my eyes and peered between my legs hoping to see the object that was violating me. All I saw was James pants pooled about his ankles and the steady movements that he made. It took me a few moments to understand what was happening.

I lifted my head and turned to Master. I begged him with my eyes and with my tears to make it stop. He didn’t, instead he made a motion with his fingers. I couldn’t comprehend the sign, but it seemed that Albus did because he shuffled forward on his knees and began to undo the placket of my Master’s pants.

I blocked out James actions as best as I could and watched Albus wrap his pink lips around Master’s curved cock. He started slowly rocking back and forth, taking more and more into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks. The red eyes returned and Master’s eyelid dropped as he chanted the words I wanted for myself to his son. “Good boy. I love you so much, my good boy.”

End


End file.
